


Another Shitty College Au

by FxckTrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Brendon, Brendon is a cheat, College AU, F/F, F/M, Frerard, Josh's anxiety, M/M, Panic Attack, Petetrick - Freeform, Ryan is a hearbreaker, Sarah is beautiful and perfect, Sexual Confusion, confident tyler, happy tyler, idk - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, openly gay tyler, shy josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: Edit:Every two chapter is gonna be a different Ship but the main one that I write is gonna be Joshler Or the one where I'm sick of only reading fics where Josh helps Tyler and completely ignores the fact that Josh is struggling.





	1. The First Day Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic, I wanted to write confident Tyler and shy Josh for a change I hope you like it.

Josh's parents had never been pushy about much in his life, they had accepted and approved of everything he's ever shared with them. There was one thing that Josh's parents insisted on and that was going to college,they wanted him to have a degree to fall back on for the future. So Josh had taken music to keep them happy, they'd dropped him off an hour ago. After unpacking Josh just sat anxiously waiting to meet the stranger he'd be sharing a room with. The door is pushed open and Josh looks up and sees his roommate for the first time. "Ah well it's rather small but you have a desk to work at" the boys mother says examining the room, the expression on her face when she saw Josh was priceless. He wasn't sure if it was the blue hair, nose ring or just what he was wearing either way it didn't take a genius to guess that the woman didn't approve of him. "It's fine mom, dads in the car and I need to unpack" the boy speaks softly while his mother continues to glare at Josh. "Oh yes of course well, study hard we'll miss you" they hug awkwardly for a moment before she walks out and closes the door behind herself. "Sorry about that, I'm Patrick" he says smiling nervously, "it's fine I'm Josh" the blue haired boy jumps up and starts to help his roommate move in. 

The only other person Josh knew in the college was Joe his friend from high school who had been given a room down the hall. Patrick was sweet, shy but sweet and knew more about music than Josh thought was humanly possible. They were on the same course but Josh couldn't understand why, Patrick knew so much about music and played more than one instrument. To say Josh felt inadequate in his knowledge of musical history was an understatement, Patrick even played the drums which were Josh's specialty. "There's like a massive party to welcome everyone, do you want to go together?" Josh asks Patrick who looks up from laptop and nods. "Sure" Josh watches the smaller boy walk over to his closet pick out a hat and position it perfectly on his head. Neither one of them knew where they were going, they just followed the booming music and trail of empty beer cans. When they walk in Josh's social anxiety slaps him in the face, he loses Patrick almost instantly and his eyes search desperately for somewhere with less people. He spots an empty couch and retreats to it he sits by himself and tries to steady his breathing. "Excuse me are you okay?" Josh looks up and sees a dark haired boy with a concerned look on his face sitting by his side. "Yeah I just don't handle this kind of thing very well" the quiet boy feels his chest start to tighten as his hands shake. 

Tyler watches as the cute curly haired boy leans forward and starts to breathe heavily. The experience seemed way too familiar, it use to happen to the brunette daily the boy was having a Panic attack. Tyler doesn't think he just takes the boys hand and leads him to the back garden that's basically empty apart from a few guys smoking. "Sit down and breathe okay?" Tyler instructs as the now wheezing boy slumps down onto the bench. "Hi I'm Tyler by the way" he kneels in front of the boy and the group of smokers start to cough and whistle at the two of them. The brunette just rolls his eyes at them, Tyler was one of the few openly gay single guys on campus he knew plenty of couples but generally Ty was the third wheel. "Thank you" the boy whispers meekly as he looks up at Tyler, "I think I should take you back to your dorm" the brunette replies as he stands up. The still nameless boys nods and stands up slowly, "I'm Josh" his soft voice gives Tyler goose bumps. The brunette becomes so mesmerized by Josh's gentle features that he fails to notice a step. "Watch out" Josh exclaims as he goes to catch Tyler but ends up tripping over his own feet and lands on top of the small boy. "Hey at least take me on a date first Joshua" Tyler says chuckling while Josh blushes scarlet at both the situation and the pet name. "Er I'm not really into dudes" the blue haired boy says laughing awkwardly, "thanks for the help but my dorms just over here" he doesn't look up from a spot on the floor as he waits for Tyler reply. "Oh hey don't worry about it, see you letter Josh" Tyler watches as the shy boy disappears into the block of dorms and sighs. He'd done it again, made a fool of himself in front of a straight dude, a really hot straight dude. Dusting off his hands the brunette heads back to his own dorm, he unlocks the door and walks in on his dorm mate and his girlfriend making out. They don't seem to notice him, so he just rolls into bed, closes his eyes and pictures Joshua Dun.

Patrick wasn't back yet he felt bad but Josh was actually a little relieved. He needed some alone time especially after an attack, more importantly his mind was swirling with one name, Tyler. Josh wasn't gay, back home he'd dated plenty of girls none of his relationships had lasted but that didn't mean anything. Either way right now all Josh could think about was Tyler's smile that made his heart skip a beat. All he could hear was Tyler's calming voice that had helped bring him out of one of the worst attacks he'd had in a while. Confused and exhausted Josh falls back into his bed and closes his eyes, he was ready to shut the world out for a few hours.

*3 hours later*  
"shh I told you I don't know if my dorm mate is back" Josh opens his eyes still half asleep. Patrick stumbles into their room clinging onto a blonde haired guy that looked a lot older than him. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" the stranger whispers softly before tucking Patrick into bed and disappearing out of the door. The envy that Josh felt was undeniable he just didn't understand why? How had a guy he'd just met got under his skin? No, no he was just being stupid, he was just tired, exhausted even and he had class in the morning, now was not the time to be thinking about Tyler.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wasn't giving up on Josh, there was something about the gentle boy that Tyler craved. But getting him to admit his feeling was going to be torture.

"Shit shit shit" how was he late on his first day? Now he'd have to walk in alone and face his class and his new teacher. Running into his class red faced and out of breath Josh ignores the rest of the class and goes straight over to his teacher."I'm so sorry I'm late" it takes him a moment and then he realises who the teacher is, it's the blonde haired guy that Patrick(his roommate) had been clinging to last night. Luckily the man doesn't seem to have recognised him, "it's fine just go and sit down" the teacher says smiling at him. Josh nods then starts the climb up to an empty seat, in the corner of his eye he spots a empty space the only problem is the person beside it. To the left of the only free seat is Tyler, the guy from last night that Josh would rather avoid but the shy boy has no other option. He awkwardly shuffles along the row apologising to everyone he passes then sits down in the seat. "Good morning Joshua" Tyler's voice is just loud enough for Josh to hear him, the brunette smiles with satisfaction as Josh's face flushes red.

Tyler hadn't given up on Josh and he had no intention to either, he'd never been so drawn to someone. He could see from the look in Josh's eyes and the behaviour of the beautiful boy that he felt something for Tyler as well. Now all Tyler had to do was draw him out of the closet which speaking from past experience was a lot easier said than done. The next hour and a half was torture for Josh, when Tyler's hand wasn't brushing against his, the brunette was playfully flirting with the girl beside him. "Relax dude they're both gay" the comment comes from the guy on Josh's right, he'd been annoying the guy in front of them for most of the lecture. "What?" Josh asks confused, "It's obviously bothering you, trust me Ty is completely gay and the girl he's talking to is actually sitting beside her girlfriend" Josh flushes red again. What does did that mean? Did he look uncomfortable? "My names Brendon by the way" the guy says smiling, "Josh" the shy boy replies quietly. He turns and makes eye contact with the girl Brendon had been talking about, her neatly styled boy cut is a slightly darker shade of blue than Josh's. She raises her eyebrows at him then looks over at the girl beside her longingly and for a slip second Josh is sure he sees the girl glaring at Tyler.

Josh wasn't exactly sure what he'd gotten himself into but he'd never been happier to hear a school bell in all his life. He doesn't stop walking until he's outside in the open air, he breathes heavily, it felt like everyone was staring at him. All of his senses were heightened and were overwhelming the blue haired boy, shit it was happening again. He needed to get back to his dorm, there were way too many people here. His legs begin to shake as he looks around desperately trying to find somewhere, anywhere with less people than the crowded courtyard that he'd found himself in. That's when he spots them, the deep brown eyes that had helped him once before. He doubles over desperately trying to catch his breath while the world around him ignores his plea for help. "Woah woah woah, Josh it's okay I'm here, you're going to be alright" Tyler wraps his arm around him and leads them both away from the courtyard and towards one of the dorm blocks. "Looks like you're my official damsel in distress Joshua" Tyler says light heartedly as he sits the boy down on a step. Josh breathes deeply for a few minutes before looking up, "thanks for helping me again" Tyler sits down beside him and leans back. "Here's the thing Joshua I think you need me, more importantly I think we're suppose to be together but if you're not ready for that I think we should at least be friends" Josh stays silent from a moment. A puzzled look painted across his face, "I don't know, like I say yesterday I don't think I like guys" Josh replies running a hand through his hair. "You see I don't believe that, I know you feel something for me" Tyler stands and extends his hand out to Josh. "I'm not sure how I'd even know if I did" Josh says shrugging and taking Tyler's hand, "well to start your heart breathes faster when they're around you" Tyler says quietly as he trails a finger up the taller boys arm. "Your eyes find them when you're afraid" he speaks softly as he stands behind the boy. "When you close your eyes at night, their face is the first thing you think of" Tyler walks around so the two of them are face to face, Josh runs a hand through his hair again trying to take in everything Tyler had just said. 

"Shit shit shit" how was he late on his first day? Now he'd have to walk in alone and face his class and his new teacher. Running into his class red faced and out of breath Josh ignores the rest of the class and goes straight over to his teacher."I'm so sorry I'm late" it takes him a moment and then he realises who the teacher is, it's the blonde haired guy that Patrick(his roommate) had been clinging to last night. Luckily the man doesn't seem to have recognised him, "it's fine just go and sit down" the teacher says smiling at him. Josh nods then starts the climb up to an empty seat, in the corner of his eye he spots a empty space the only problem is the person beside it. To the left of the only free seat is Tyler, the guy from last night that Josh would rather avoid but the shy boy has no other option. He awkwardly shuffles along the row apologising to everyone he passes then sits down in the seat. "Good morning Joshua" Tyler's voice is just loud enough for Josh to hear him, the brunette smiles with satisfaction as Josh's face flushes red.

Tyler hadn't given up on Josh and he had no intention to either, he'd never been so drawn to someone. He could see from the look in Josh's eyes and the behaviour of the beautiful boy that he felt something for Tyler as well. Now all Tyler had to do was draw him out of the closet which speaking from past experience was a lot easier said than done. The next hour and a half was torture for Josh, when Tyler's hand wasn't brushing against his, the brunette was playfully flirting with the girl beside him. "Relax dude they're both gay" the comment comes from the guy on Josh's right, he'd been annoying the guy in front of them for most of the lecture. "What?" Josh asks confused, "It's obviously bothering you, trust me Ty is completely gay and the girl he's talking to is actually sitting beside her girlfriend" Josh flushes red again. What does did that mean? Did he look uncomfortable? "My names Brendon by the way" the guy says smiling, "Josh" the shy boy replies quietly. He turns and makes eye contact with the girl Brendon had been talking about, her neatly styled boy cut is a slightly darker shade of blue than Josh's. She raises her eyebrows at him then looks over at the girl beside her longingly and for a slip second Josh is sure he sees the girl glaring at Tyler.

Josh wasn't exactly sure what he'd gotten himself into but he'd never been happier to hear a school bell in all his life. He doesn't stop walking until he's outside in the open air, he breathes heavily, it felt like everyone was staring at him. All of his senses were heightened and were overwhelming the blue haired boy, shit it was happening again. He needed to get back to his dorm, there were way too many people here. His legs begin to shake as he looks around desperately trying to find somewhere, anywhere with less people than the crowded courtyard that he'd found himself in. That's when he spots them, the deep brown eyes that had helped him once before. He doubles over desperately trying to catch his breath while the world around him ignores his plea for help. "Woah woah woah, Josh it's okay I'm here, you're going to be alright" Tyler wraps his arm around him and leads them both away from the courtyard and towards one of the dorm blocks. "Looks like you're my official damsel in distress Joshua" Tyler says light heartedly as he sits the boy down on a step. Josh breathes deeply for a few minutes before looking up, "thanks for helping me again" Tyler sits down beside him and leans back. "Here's the thing Joshua I think you need me, more importantly I think we're suppose to be together but if you're not ready for that I think we should at least be friends" Josh stays silent from a moment. A puzzled look painted across his face, "I don't know, like I say yesterday I don't think I like guys" Josh replies running a hand through his hair. "You see I don't believe that, I know you feel something for me" Tyler stands and extends his hand out to Josh. "I'm not sure how I'd even know if I did" Josh says shrugging and taking Tyler's hand, "well to start your heart breathes faster when they're around you" Tyler says quietly as he trails a finger up the taller boys arm. "Your eyes find them when you're afraid" he speaks softly as he stands behind the boy. "When you close your eyes at night, their face is the first thing you think of" Tyler walks around so the two of them are face to face, Josh runs a hand through his hair again trying to take in everything Tyler had just said. 

"We're meant to be together Joshua" Tyler takes a step forward and closes the gap between them. Josh's hands start to shake as his heart beats out of his chest, they were so close that he could feel Tyler's warm breath on his skin. He stands frozen as Tyler places his hand against the side of his face near the back of his neck, the tension between the two of them was unbearable. "Nah I don't think so Gee" a small dark haired boy walks in holding the hand of a taller red haired man, Josh practically leaps away from Tyler. He stumbles backward on to the steps as the two boys stare at him and Tyler, "Josh it's alright" Tyler says gently but the moment was over. Josh's face flushes bright red, he grabs his bag from the floor and hurries past the two guys who continue to stare at him confused. "Great" Tyler's rubs his face in frustration he was so close, "Shit we just interrupted something important didn't we Ty" the red head says as the two of them walk towards the brunette who has his head in his hands. "Yeah something like that Gee" Tyler replies looking over at the two of them "sorry dude we didn't mean to" the smaller boy adds with an apologetic look on his face. "Don't worry about it, I better go and find him before he freaks out" Tyler grabs his bag, smiles at the couple then disappears in search of the Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading I love writing in this style and it lets me include so many people!


	3. The I In Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon Urie really does put the I in lie, but was he really going to go back to the boy that broke his heart?

What the fuck was he doing here? More importantly why was he doing this again? He should be in his dorm holding his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Sarah made him so happy, she'd found him as a shell of a man 2 years ago and had stuck by him through everything. Before her the self proclaimed ladies man was sleeping with a new girl every night trying to fill the hole that He had left. He'd cut all ties with Ryan nearly 3 years ago after his heart had been broken, yet here he was alone in the middle of the night waiting for him. The room smelt of stale cigarettes and sex, it was a room similar to ones he'd met Ryan in before, sat on the patten leather sofa memories of nights they'd spent together start fill his head.

He'd been attractive before, but now the anxious boy was stunning. Running his hands through his hair he tries his hardest to calm himself, but how could he when at any moment Ryan could walk in. "What the fuck am I doing" he walks over to the cupboard and pours himself another class of whiskey. He downs it and relishes in the feeling of warmth it brings him, he falls back onto the bed thats in the corner of the room still fully dressed in a suit. His jacket hung from the edge of the sofa and the dim lighting that had once made him feel excited now just made him feel cheap and sleazy. The longer he was left alone the more he began to question what he was doing, why now? why had it taken Ryan this long to find him? Brendon cut ties with him sure, but Spencer and the rest of the guys hadn't, so why had he waited until now? His phone buzzes in his pocket almost giving him a heart attack, he pulls it out and let's out a sigh of relief when he sees it only from Tyler (his roommate).   
Ty: Dude Sarah just came round, told her that you're staying over with Spence, remember to text him and get him to cover you.

The brunette smiles down at his phone, he wasn't sure why he'd been blessed with someone as awesome as Tyler as his friend. Tyler was the only person who knew where he was right now and he intended on keeping it that way. He begins to type a thank you but as he goes to send it he hears shuffling by the door. The brunette gets up off bed, and runs a nervous hand through his hair again, the door opens slowly and the only boy who had ever made Brendon's heart race walks in. He looks so different yet still so Ryan, his once flat hair was now pushed up into a quiff. On the boys nose sat a beautiful pair of glasses, something he hadn't worn when he was dating Brendon "Hey Bren" he says softly as he closes the door, he steps forward into the room and Brendon steps back keeping some space between them. The brunettes brain goes silent, he can't think of a single thing to say so instead he turns and pours himself another glass of whiskey. "Do you want a drink?" he asks clearing his throat, "yeah sure" the boys gentle voice was hypnotic. Even after all this time, how could he still have this affect on him? If anything it just frustrated Brendon that a boy who had broke his heart and deserted him could still make his legs feel weak and his heart beat slightly too fast. 

The brunette feels a warm breath on the back of his neck and quickly turns round and comes face to face with him. Ryan places his slender hands down on the table either side of Brendon, so the two of them are inches from each other. "M-move out of my way Ryan" his name rolls off of his tongue perfectly, "What if I don't want to Bee" the brunette winces at the old nickname. "You don't get to do this anymore" his words are barely even a whisper and neither boy believes them, but Ryan moves his hands and steps back. Brendon's hands begin to shake with nerves as he passes the older boy his drink, he downs his own but the warm feeling from before doesn't return. The tall boy knocks his back then smiles gratefully back at the brunette who blushes and looks anywhere but at him. "You're obviously not here for small talk, so what do you want Ryan?" The older boy smirks to himself, standing with his hands in his pockets in the dim light of the room. "I want exactly what you want, your body on mine your lips on mine" the words give the brunette goose bumps, he had a choice to make. He could run to Sarah or he could get a hit of his favourite drug that his body had been craving for so long, like the addict he is the younger boy gives in to temptation. He places his glass down on the table and takes a step forward, he reaches his hand out and places it on the side of the older boys face. "You're not shaking anymore", "I guess I just remembered who I am" the young boy says winking. 

*The next morning*

Tyler wakes with a fright, looking over at the door he sees his roommate wearing the same clothes he'd gone out in last light. Brendon shrugs off his jacket, his entire neck is covered in hickeys and startles his roommate. "Er Bren have you looked in the mirror?" the young boy says as he shuffles and sits up in his bed, "no why?" the slightly paler boy asks. He walks into their bathroom and covers his mouth with shock when he sees the state of his neck, what the fuck was he going to do? He pulls off his shirt and it only gets worse "shit shit shit" Tyler walks over to the bathroom and stares in disbelief. "What have you done Bren?" Tyler asks as Brendon rubs his face, "It'll break her heart dude" the regret began to sink in as the older boy stared at himself in the mirror. "I've got makeup, you could cover your neck and just make sure not to take your shirt off until they're fade" Tyler starts to dig through his stuff in an attempt to find his foundation that he wore if he had a hickey when visiting his parents "yes found it". "The bastard fucking did this on purpose Ty" the older boy says as he sits down on the edge of the bath letting Tyler start to cover the marks. "If it helps Gee and Frank completely cock blocked me yesterday" Tyler says sighing as he recalls the encounter. "Come on Ty tell me all about it" the older boy says as he extends his neck, "Oh he's so beautiful Bren so fucking beautiful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story I'm enjoying writing it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!  
> Let me know what you think, this doesn't mean I am stopping my other stories!


End file.
